In this COBRE Phase III application, we will move to independence a world-class center of excellence in vascular biology at the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF). In Phases I and II, we fostered vascular biology research through a multidisciplinary approach. Mentoring launched the independent careers of outstanding junior investigators, who developed innovative new technologies, published papers in top-tier journals, and competed successfully for multiple grants from NIH, DOD, NSF, and other sources. We supported development of core facilities that enhanced the research projects. Several of our scientific cores are already financially independent. In Phase III we will expand and transition to sustainability two scientific cores that support cardiovascular research for all COBRE investigators and for non-COBRE investigators. The Microscopy Core provides unique expertise to image tissues in vitro and in vivo using state-of-the-art microscopes. The Phenotyping Core provides unique expertise and equipment to assess cardiovascular physiology and pathology. The Pilot Core will identify and support innovative pilot projects from COBRE- eligible junior investigators. These will expand the scope and depth of research within the Center and further improve competitiveness for funding. The Administrative Core will coordinate the scientific cores, assist with regulatory requirements, evaluate the pilot projects, and, most importantly, nurture our strong mentoring environment to ensure its sustainability. OMRF will continue to partner with the COBRE through commitments to salaries, capital equipment, laboratory space, and faculty recruitment. Phase III funding will ensure our transition to a self-sustaining research center in vascular biology of the highest caliber.